


Can The Real Lorne Please Stand Up?

by wereleopard58



Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lorne's meet!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can The Real Lorne Please Stand Up?

Title Can The Real Lorne Please Stand Up?  
Author Wereleopard58  
Rating PG  
Word Count 193  
Prompt 011, yet another prompt

Pairing (if any) Free for all Pylea Angel/SGA  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or SGA

Lorne couldn't believe he was back here. Pylea. Only Angel and his gang could get him to do this, again.

He wandered through the forest heading towards the circle of the ancients to meet the rest of them, the information they needed. The information that he had found for them, Lorne knew that the only reason he managed that was because of Cordy, Angel and that they wanted to get rid of him.

A click made him turn and standing there like an actor from the film SWAT, stood a man holding a weapon, a large weapon at that.

"Hold on strudel no need to fire." Lorne paused for a minute. "I come in peace."

"Let's go." The man uttered his voice full of command and you could see in his eyes that he would shoot you.

Lorne nodded and headed were he was going anyway. When they arrived back at the circle of the ancients there seemed to be a stand off.

"Lorne." Angel and Lt Col Sheppard called out.

The demon and the military man both turned. "Yes." They said at the same time and looked at each other in shock.

The End


End file.
